Evangelion: Me niego a huir
by Turambar18
Summary: Shinji murió. Rei fue condenada culpable. Algo no cuadra para Misato, y decide indagar, mientras que descubre algo que bien podría cambiar el mundo. Mal summary, pasen y lean!


Me niego a huir

Prologo

-¡Mayor Katsuragi!Vaya al puente de mando de inmediato. - dijo la voz de los interfonos.

Misato suspiró cansadamente y emprendió el camino hacía el puente de mando. Se alisó su tipico uniforme, mientras veía a una Asuka enrabietada con los informaticos de Nerv porque la serie Evangelion todavía no estaba preparada.

-Capitana Shikinami, desde las unidades 72 hasta la 87 estan al noventa por ciento de producción...

-¡Me da igual!Falta el último angel por venir y la única piloto operativa soy yo. Cuanto antes acaben con el Dummy Sistem mejor. No permitiré que ningún angel llegué hasta nosotros.

Misato ignoró las miradas suplicantes de los informaticos de Nerv y continuó hacia donde la habían mandado llegar.

-Mayor Katsuragi. - pronunció Gendo Ikari.

-¿Si, Comandante?

-Es hora de que hable con la reclusa. Veamos si desea colaborar esta vez.

Misato ahogó una mueca de resignación y un deje de desden. ¿Colaborar? Nadie podía sacarle mas que una palabra desde hacía cuatro años.

Ritsuko le palmeó la espalda en un gesto que indicaba cautela. Kaji la miró sonriente por fuera, mas se advertía la seriedad en sus ojos. No desafiar al Comandante Ikari era la consigna. No si querías vivir.

Ella emprendió al camino por los oscuros pasillos de Nerv, hasta llegar a la planta mas baja, pero del lado contrario al Dogma Terminal.

En una habitación oscura, dos hombres con armas custodiaban una jaula, pues de otra forma no se podía llamar al habitaculo enrejado que servía como contenedor del ser que allí dentro habitaba, con los brazos y las rodillas apretados junto al cuerpo.

-Rei. - llamó Misato suavemente.

La chica de pelo indigo levanto la cabeza y Misato se estremeció tal y como hacía cada vez que la veía. Sus ojos rojos, antaño calmados y frios habían adquirido un nuevo nivel. En ellos no habías mas que muerte y deseperación. Desde que el faltaba.

-Rei, ¿me oyes?

Pero Misato solo escuchó los murmullos que ella siempre repitía. La misma palabra una y otra vez que ella abría la boca.

-Shinji...Shinji...

-Rei, Shinji esta muerto. Tu lo mataste. - le recordó Misato amablemente.

De pronto, Misato se quedó sorprendida. Un leve gesto de disconformidad en la cabeza de Rei le llamó la atención. Era la primera señal de emoción que mostraba en cuatro años.

Fue tan rápido que Misato pensó que se lo había imaginado. Despues de todo, Rei no podía negar la evidencia.

Fue hallada en el mirador de Tokio-3, con las manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre que se demostró que era de Shinji, mientras que el comandante la apuntaba con una pistola y le ordenaba que estuviera quieta, por haber matado a su hijo.

El cuerpo de Shinji nunca se había encontrado. Y Rei nunca se había defendido. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando su condición de angel se manifestó. La jaula era para contenerla a ella. Para contener el poderoso campo AT que casi destruye Nerv cuando la busqueda del cuerpo de Shinji se decalró un fracaso.

Misato suspiró de nuevo y se marchó de allí. Presentó su informe al Comandante, mientras Kaji asentía con sequedad y alivio.

Ella se marchó de allí enseguida, con Kaji detrás. Una vez que las cámaras ya no la veían, comenzó a llorar en el pecho del casanova. Lloró porque había perdido a Shinji. Porque había perdido a lo mas parecido a un hijo que jamas había tenido y porque habían perdido toda su vida. Gendo Ikari era el hombre mas poderoso del mundo.

Los EVAs lo avalaban y el seguía esperando. Esperando a que Rei decidiera comenzar el Tercer Impacto. Esperando que reaccionara y que cediera. Todo por culpa de que Ritsuko destruyó a los clones y porque Seelee le había retrasado. Aunque ahora estuvieran destruidos, Seelee le había obligado a ejecutar un plan de emergencia, con lo que salvó lo que pudo. Y ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Misato se dió cuenta de que estaba en el hangar de los Evas. Miró al espacio oscuro donde estaba al gigante morado, que era de Shinji, que nadie mas había pilotado, que nadie había logrado controlar luego de su muerte. El alma de Yui Ikari había abandonado el Eva, reemplazada por el alma de Shinji.

Nuevas lagrimas llegaron a los ojos de la Mayor, limpiadas por Kaji. Ambos rezaban por un milagro. Ambos rezaban por la esperanza. Mas que nada por la esperanza de tener una esperanza.

...

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Cada vez mejor, Nagisa. - murmuró una voz ronca.

-La herida se te cierra. - comentó Nagisa sin alegría. Luego miró directamente al hombre que estaba acostado. - ¿Te duele Laziel? - dijo presionando en el estomago, donde había sido herido.

-No. Es una suave cosquilleo.

-Menos mal. Cuando te desperte del coma, creí que no volverías a ser tu mismo.

-Y en cierto mado no lo soy. Shinji Ikari en verdad murió.

-En verdad lo hizo. Aunque yo no diría morir. Diría evolucionar.

-Temí que fuera demasiado tarde para saber quien era. - respondió Laziel desde la oscuridad. Se puso en pie de un brinco, con gran agilidad. - Es hora de regresar. La hora de Rei esta cerca.

-¿Que harás, hermano? - preguntó Kaworu o Tabris, mejor dicho.

El sol salió en ese momento, iluminando la pequeña cabaña situada en lo alto de una colina, protegida por un frondoso bosque, iluminando la cara de Laziel.

Este sonreía.

-Vengarme. -respondió Laziel o mejor dicho: Shinji Ikari.


End file.
